Before He Dies
by TotalDramaObsessiveFanGirl9
Summary: Can Cody find out what Noah wants to do before he dies? Rated T for NoCo and mild language.


**Before He Dies**

A NoCo Fanfic

**Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama.**

**Cody realizes that Noah never mentioned what he wanted to before he died. Apparently it's because Noah would've repeated someone! Cody is on a mission to find out who before time runs out!**

It was the beginning of season 5, and all of the former contestants that weren't competing on season 5 were having a massive party at the playa to celebrate the end of their time on the show. Of course, Bridgette and Geoff were making out in the hot tub, Cody and Noah were hanging out together, Dawn was meditating with B, Anne Maria was dousing herself with spray tan, and everything was peaceful. It was so quiet because 12 contestants were not there, because they were back competing in the first half of season 5! The 12 happened to be Alejandro, Heather, Courtney, Duncan, Gwen, Sierra, Mike, Zoey, Cameron, Lightning, Jo, and Lindsay. Everyone back at the playa was happy that the 12 were gone because they didn't have to deal with them for now, especially Alejandro, Heather, Courtney, Duncan, Gwen, and Sierra. Cody was especially happy that Sierra was gone. Now he didn't constantly watch his back, and he could just relax. He hoped that she won, because he felt she deserved it, and she would be gone longer! But for now, he was playing billiards with Noah. Cody aspired to be a billiards champion before he died, he remembered from World Tour. Then he remembered Noah never mentioned what he wanted to do before he died. He figured he'd ask.

"Noah?"

"Hmm?"

"In World Tour, when we were falling into Japan I remember you never said what you wanted to do before you died. What do you want to do?"

"Really? You noticed?" Noah had to hide a small blush, flattered that he actually noticed, so he took a shot at what he figured was his ball. "Stalker, much? Noah said jokingly. He stood up to face Cody, with his signature smirk on his face. "I just didn't want to repeat what someone else said," he replied casually.

"Well, in that case, I hope you weren't going to copy me, because you suck at billiards, you just shot my ball in!" Cody and Noah both were stifling laughter, Cody because Noah did in fact suck at

billiards, and they both had to because of the comment Cody made about "shooting his ball in."

"No, no, it wasn't becoming a billiards champion that I wanted to do," Noah reassured Cody, laughing a bit.

"Good. So who would you have copied?" Cody asked with an interested smile on his face. Noah would probably never mention this to anyone, but he would have copied Sierra, because he wanted to marry Cody. That kiss in The Awake-a-thon was not an accident, Noah wasn't even asleep! Cody was though, and he freaked out when he woke up, which saddened Noah a little.

"Well, I'm not telling you."

"Really? Why not?"

"Because… I have a game for you. If you can find out who I would've copied, or what I want to do before 4:30," (it was 2:30) "ummm…" Noah said, but he couldn't think of something for Cody.

"How about $25?" Cody asked.

"$15" Noah quickly replied.

"Fine. You're on!" Cody exclaimed as he ran out of the room.

"Cody, wait. Come back. What about our game?" Noah deadpanned quietly when Cody was gone. In truth, he hated billiards, and he only played because it made Cody happy, and Noah would do anything to keep him happy. He loved Cody, but figured he wouldn't tell him. _Let him have his fun. Sierra will probably be back soon. He will have enough problems with her. He doesn't need to know that his best friend likes him as more than a friend,_ Noah thought to himself.

**·**With Cody**·**

Cody was sitting around the pool, making a list of the people and what they wanted to do before they died. Obviously, it couldn't have been Lindsay, who wanted to "be an actress in a drama," Bridgette, who wanted to "catch a barrel," Harold, who wanted to "be a ninja with throwing stars," or Alejandro, who wanted to be a lion tamer. He didn't even bother writing those down. He wrote down the rest, putting a ◊ by the 2 most likely choices. So far his list looked like this:

**Leshawna: Billonairess ◊**

**DJ: Make it home to see mother ◊**

**Sierra: Marry Cody**

**Courtney: Corporate Lawyer**

**Gwen: Prom Destroyer**

**Owen: New Food Namer **

**Tyler: Repairman for the parallel bars**

Cody had to laugh at Sierra's choice, and the fact that he didn't immediately rule it out. Something was telling him not to rule it out yet. _Whatever. I'll just leave it there for now, you never know,_ Cody thought with a smirk. _Well I can't talk to Gwen, Sierra, or Courtney. I can research the corporate lawyer online; it seems like something Noah might do. Well, I can probably cross out Owen's and Tyler's, they don't seem like jobs Noah would like to do anyway, _Cody reasoned, and then crossed them out.

**Leshawna: Billonairess ◊**

**DJ: Make it home to see mother ◊**

**Sierra: Marry Cody**

**Courtney: Corporate Lawyer**

**Gwen: Prom Destroyer**

**Owen: New Food Namer **

**Tyler: Repairman for the parallel bars**

Again, Cody had to laugh at the fact that he still didn't cross out Sierra's choice. He was about to, again, but decided not to, again, for some reason. Then, Dawn saw Cody and sat down next to him.

"Hello Cody."

"Oh, hey Dawn."

"What is the matter Cody? Your colors are highly unusual."

"Yeah, I'm just thinking."

"What about?"

"Well, back in World Tour, when everyone sang 'Before We Die', Noah never said what he wanted to do. He bet me $20 if I could find out what he wanted to do. But now, I guess I'm at a dead end. Can you help?" Cody asked hopefully.

"Of course, I will try anyway! May I see the list?" Cody handed Dawn the list. He always thought of her as a younger sister since they met, being two years apart, and she thought of him am a brother as well. "Well, Cody, do you honestly think Noah would aspire to destroy a prom? He is much more the passive and quiet type, I can see it in his aura." So Cody crossed out Gwen's choice. "Cody, I see you haven't crossed out Sierra's choice yet. Do you believe Noah may have feelings for you?"

"Well, Dawn, to be honest, I have no idea. I know he hates playing billiards, but he always says yes to me. Do you think he might?"

"I am positive he has had a crush on someone here for quite some time now. His aura has had flecks of red and pink ever since I first met him. Pink and red flecks are a sure sign of love. It will not reveal who he loves though. If his aura doesn't show who, it means he is in denial, even to himself. It could be anyone, but he is being so secretive, he must not want a single soul to find out. It may be for another boy here. Surely if you had feelings for another boy, you would be in denial also, wouldn't you?" The Moonchild informed Cody.

"Yeah, I guess I would. Thanks Dawn! Whoa!" Cody saw that Dawn had suddenly vanished. "It's been a year and that still scares me!" Cody said smiling as he modified his list a bit, but right before she vanished, he could have sworn he saw Dawn wink at him.

**Leshawna: Billonairess ◊**

**DJ: Make it home to see mother ◊**

**Sierra: Marry Cody ◊**

**Courtney: Corporate Lawyer**

**Gwen: Prom Destroyer**

**Owen: New Food Namer **

**Tyler: Repairman for the parallel bars**

**End of Chapter one! Hope you liked it!**

Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama**

"Okay. Now what?" Cody said to himself. "I'm not sure how Noah's relationship is with his mother, but I think if it was what he wanted to do before he died, he probably would have said _something _about her. Maybe I should talk to Leshawna, see what she thinks." Cody saw Leshawna in the hot tub with Harold, Bridgette, and Geoff, but Bridgette and Geoff were **still** making out, and Cody didn't want to go over there. However, he did see DJ at the pool juice bar.

"Hey DJ!" Cody yelled from across the pool, and he started to cross. Right now, the music from "Jaws" should've been playing, for a certain psycho redhead was swimming up to Cody, teeth bared, moving like a shark without him noticing. About halfway across the pool, Cody felt something brush up against his leg and ran and jumped onto the barstool next to DJ. "Shark! A shark almost bit me!"

"Cody, calm down man. We are in a chlorinated pool, how can there be sharks?" the Brick House with Heart told Cody.

"I don't know! I saw Fang from last season walk on land! He had arms and legs and everything! Do you think he found us?" Cody replied fearfully.

"Just relax, man. If Fang, or any shark, was around, do you think Scott would be so relaxed?" DJ pointed to Scott, who was indeed tanning in a lounge chair by the pool. Just then, Izzy popped up next to Cody and screamed…

"Rrrrraaaawwwwwrrrr!" Cody shrieked and fell off his barstool.

"Nice one, Izzy." DJ said, chuckling.

"Really, Izzy?" Cody asked, slightly annoyed at Izzy but mainly because he got his list wet.

"Sorry Cody, but it was pretty funny. Come on, you know you would have laughed if you saw yourself!" DJ replied. "Hey, at least your paper isn't completely soaked."

"Yeah. That's good." Sure enough, only a corner was wet. DJ, being the person he was, didn't ask about the paper that Cody seemed to care about a lot; he didn't want to seem nosy. "Hey what time is it DJ?"

"It's,"-he looked at his waterproof watch-"4:25."

"Crap! I have to get back to Noah! And I never even got to research the corporate lawyer occupation!" Cody exclaimed, he ran off, but not before modifying his list once again.

**Leshawna: Billonairess ◊**

**DJ: Make it home to see mother ◊**

**Sierra: Marry Cody ◊**

**Courtney: Corporate Lawyer**

**Gwen: Prom Destroyer**

**Owen: New Food Namer **

**Tyler: Repairman for the parallel bars**

·Cody's POV (as he is running back)·

I wish Noah would have just told me what he wanted to do! When I get back and tell him what I think he wants to do before he dies, I hope I'm wrong. Why did I even consider him wanting to marrying me a possibility! Well, he did blush earlier when I asked him, he's so cute when he blushes. Wait, WHAT? Please, he is just my friend. A really, really, good friend. I really like him, AS A FRIEND! Hehe. Just a friend.…Wait…what if I'm in denial, just like Dawn said. I'm not! Okay. I think I might like him. Fine, I do. He's just so funny, and nice, and smart. Fine. I'm in love with him. I just hope my guess is right, and he loves me too.

·Normal POV·

What Cody didn't know was that Dawn was watching some of the colors in his aura change-from dark purple for denial, to light green for acceptance. She smiled. She just hoped that Cody was in fact the one Noah liked. Dawn was pretty sure that he was, but she just didn't want to see Cody disappointed.

·Billiards Room·

Cody got back to the billiards room at approximately 4:27, and Noah was there waiting for him. "Noah? You haven't been here this whole time, have you?"

"Why would I stay here? I just came back because I figured you would return here when time was up to accept defeat." Noah said with a smug look on his face. It was now 4:28.

"Time isn't up yet, Noah, I still have two minutes! And, I think I've figured it out!" Cody said confidently while Noah's smug look suddenly looked less smug. "I've narrowed it down to three things, anyway!"

"Oh yeah? What are they?" Noah asked, the smug look back on his face, confident in himself that Cody would get it wrong.

"Well, do you want to be a billionaire?" Cody asked, hopefully. In answer, Noah laughed. "Okay, corporate lawyer?" Noah laughed again.

"Seriously Cody? You thought I'd want to be a lawyer? They wouldn't hire me anyway." Noah replied honestly.

"Why wouldn't they hire you? You're plenty smart enough." Again, Noah had to hide a blush, hoping that Cody's last question wasn't what he thought it was.

"Well? What's your last question? Hurry up, it's 4:29. Your time is almost up." Noah replied worriedly, hoping time would expire and he wouldn't have to hear the last question.

"Ummm… hehe this is awkward but is it, ummm… Sierra's?" Noah paled for a moment from fear that he found out, then blushed deeply because this was indeed awkward and embarrassing. For a moment, he considered lying to his friend but Cody noticed Noah's appearance and said quietly, before Noah could reply "I'm right, aren't I. A law firm won't hire you because you're… " Cody trailed off. As Noah turned to leave, he heard his name softly spoken, and felt Cody grab his wrist.

"Noah, don't go. It's okay." Cody said. Before Noah could reply, Cody spun him around and kissed him full on the mouth, softly at first, but when Noah didn't pull away, he deepened the kiss. When they finally needed air, they pulled apart and Noah smiled.

"Yes," Noah said.

"What?" Cody asked, puzzled.

"Yes, you were right. It was Sierra that I would have copied, Cody. Good thing she isn't here to see us." He added happily.

"Yeah, she'd probably want to kill you!" Cody said laughing.

"Eh, I could take her." Noah replied, flexing his nonexistent muscles.

"Sure you could, Noah. Sure you could." Cody said jokingly while smiling. Noah returned the smile, and soon the two lovebirds were kissing as passionately as Geoff and Bridgette, not caring if anyone saw. Lucky for them, the only people that saw were Dawn and Izzy, looking in through the window.

"Told you it would work, Dawn!" Izzy said happily.

"I have never doubted you Izzy. I'm just glad Cody is happy!" Dawn said. Then the two girls high-fived, both impressed at their work.

After Cody and Noah broke apart again, Cody was smiling.

"Cody, what is it?" asked Noah.

"You still owe me $15!"

**Well, there it is, my first Fanfic! Anyone else "awwww"-or laugh-at the end? I wrote this in a day and I personally really like it! Reviews welcome!**


End file.
